Kiku's Sick Day
by Unmasked Tomatoes
Summary: Kiku is at home sick. He needs a caretaker, but refuses to have one. When Gilbert calls, he's determined to take care of the sick Japanese man. Rated T for cursing and mentions of puke, along with slight yaoi. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1: The Calls of a Friend

**A/N: Hey guys. I wrote this because I'm home sick. I threw up, and I feel like crap. My head hurts and I feel heavy when I get out of bed. My mom has it worse, though. She puked up blood! Ugh. Well, I hope this doesn't gross you out, because there are many mentions of puking, so if you're sensitive with that kind of stuff, I suggest you click the back button up there! Heh. There might be more chapters, depending on how much you guys like this chapter so far. Reviews are VERY much appreciated!**

**I ****DO NOT**** own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**xXx**

Today was not Kiku's day. He woke up to a very disturbed stomach and his body ached terribly. He chose to stay in bed the whole day, but eventually threw up a few times and was forced to sip down some Ginger Ale Alfred had given him while watching an anime called Axis Powers Hetalia. His favorite character was Japan, because of how he closely resembles him, his black hair, his brown emotionless eyes, his personality, and how he reacted to the other nation's actions.

Kiku threw up a few more times and was absolutely drained. His head hurt and he just waned to fall asleep and wake up when he was better. It was quite difficult for him to do that, due to the many phone calls he recieved from Alfred.

*RIIIING RIIIING*

Kiku sighed heavily and paused at Germany Italy, and Japan crawling through a vent in an alien's spaceship to pick up the phone. It was obviously Alfred.

"Konnichiwa. This is Kiku speaking..." Kiku spoke groggily, almost passing out from the sudden jump out of his seat. His head pounded as he stumbled a little but soon gained his composure.

"Hello, Kiku," a male voice coated with a thick English accent replied. "Alfred has told me you are not feeling so well."

"Uh," Kiku had expected it to be Alfred spewing out questions like, "Bro u need me 2 take care of u?" and "U NEED MOAR GINGER ALE MAN?" and was taken aback by the calm Englishman's voice over the phone.

"H-hai," he answered and wrapped a blanket around him, as he was feeling cold. "I ache and I have been hurring out contents of my earrier mears."

"A-Ah, would you like me to come over and take care of you?" Arthur asked with concern.

"Uh, no, sank you..." Kiku replied sadly. It would probably harm Arthur too, he thought, since it was snowing heavily.

"Well that's quite alright," Arthur replied somewhat cheerfully. "If you need anything, please let me know. "

"H-hai, domo."

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked confused, not used to the Japanese language yet.

"Oh, yes, s-sank you."

"Alright then. Still, it would be wise to have someone with you," Arthur reasoned. "In case you passed out."

"No, sank you. I wirr be fine, for now," Kiku sighed and looked around his house. No one was living there except for him, his dog, his hamster, and a cat Heracles had given him for his birthday. No one lived close by, and animals couldn't use phones, no matter how much he trained them. The snow was coming down in big flakes and no one would probably be able to reach his house through the never ending white blanket.

"Okay. Please, just let me know if I can get you anything," Arthur pleaded to the Japanese man. "I would like to help out in the best ways I could."

"Hai."

"Goodbye Kiku. I hope you feel better very soon."

"Sayonara," the Englishman took that as a goodbye and hung up.

Kiku rubbed his pounding head, taking the wireless phone with him as he slowly went back to his chair to finish watching his anime, sipping his Ginger Ale. He did consider calling MeiMei, or even Im Yong Soo (Kiku was way too sick so he couldn't think correctly, the poor man) to be his caretaker. Still, he didn't want to be such a burden and opted out of calling the Taiwanese and the Korean.

Heracles would also take good care of him, but he was very far away and would probably just start sleeping. Ludwig was also a good option, but was also far away and could be very strict. Too much pressure, Kiku thought and returned his attention to the aliens with no faces.

He groaned as he hurled into his bucket again. Not as much as last time, but his poor bucket was filled up halfway with a foul smelling liquid, a few chunks of something the Japanese man couldn't identify.

*RIIIING RIIIING*

Kiku groaned in annoyance while staring at his phone. Sadly, he didn't have caller ID, so he just answered, not knowing who the heck was calling him.

"Konnichiwa, Kiku speaking," he answered while closing his stinging eyes.

"Kesesesesesese! How unawesome to feel sick, huh?" A scratchy voice shouted, causing Kiku's stomach to be upset again.

"H-hai," Kiku replied, gripping his churning stomach in pain.

"Uh, hi. So how unawesome huh? Hahaha!" Gilbert laughed. Does the whole world know now?

"...Yes," Kiku winced while hurling into his bucket again, causing the German to gasp in horror.

"V-voah! Are you okay?" Gilbert asked, all of the jest that was once in his voice suddenly gone.

"Yes," Kiku replied assuringly. It didn't convince the albino, though.

"That vas one nasty puke!" Gilbert shrieked. Somewhere in the back ground, Kiku could hear Feliciano freaking out, and eventually Ludwig told him to shut up.

"Dude, c'mon, Arzur said you didn't vant a caretaker, but you need to get one!" Gilbert shouted again while Feliciano was silently panicking.

"P-prease, could you be a rittle ress roud?" Kiku begged while his stomach let out a dissatisfied gurgle.

"Yeah, sorry," Gilbert apologized with a whisper and motioned to Feliciano to keep it down.

"I... I do not want a caretaker, I am fine here by myserf," Kiku lied to himself, but, in order to keep his companions safe, he had to lie to the German.

"Mmm, yeah, no," Gilbert said while fishing out his car keys from his pocket. "I'm coming over anyvays."

"N-nani? N-no, you can't!" Kiku protested a bit too loudly and bit back a wimper trying to escape his dry lips.

"Hey, Feliciano, Vest! Vanna come take care of Kiku viz me?" the German albino called out to his brother and the panicky Italian.

"N-no!" Kiku coughed as Feliciano shouted a squeaky "Yes!" and Ludwig grunted a "Sure."

"Okay, seriously, vhy not?" Gilbert snapped at the puking Japanese man. "You're puking your guts out, and you feel like absolute shit. Vhy don't you vant anyvone coming to your house?"

"I... You wirr get sick from the cord, it is snowing outside," Kiku muttered, the upset pain in his stomach starting to settle down.

"Kesesese! A little snow is nozing! Ve have snow coats and everyzing, so don't vorry about us," Gilbert replied cheerfully.

"N-no you do not understand," Kiku said looking outside. "It is a brizzard! You wirr freeze no matter what you put on!"

"Eh, so vhat? Ve might get a little cold, but it'll be nozing compared to vhat you have."

"..."

"Ve're on our vay, so hang on tight!" Gilbert said.

"...Hai."

"Okay, see you in a minute!" and with that, the albino hung up, so did Kiku before slowly lowering the phone into his lap. There was no way he could keep Gilbert, Ludwig, and Felciano to come over. If he was going to be forced into having a caretaker, he would probably choose Heracles. Heracles could calm him down, he wasn't hyper and always understood Kiku's decisions. But having him over would probably mean there were going to be cats, and he was afraid that a cat would get into the bucket of his puke.

Soon he puked again, and he just couldn't move. He couldn't get more Ginger Ale, he couldn't ajust himself as he slid down from the back of his chair. He was left uncomfortable, and the only thing he could do was cry.

Just cry.


	2. Chapter 2: Better Yet

Kiku must have fallen asleep after crying shamelessly, for he awoke to three loud knocks on his door. He cursed under his breath at the visitor, but when the knocks sounded again, along with his name being called and a cat meow, memories of before he had fallen asleep slowly came flooding back into his brain. That's right. Gilbert had called, and he was coming with Feliciano and Ludwig to take care of Kiku. There was another three knocks, another call of his name, and another meow.

...Another meow? Feliciano wouldn't bring his cat with him, neither would Ludwig or Gilbert. But... The cry of the cat ouside of his door sounded so familar. It certainly wasn't his own, it knew better than to wander outside alone.

"Kiku, did you die? Let us know you're zere or ve're just gonna come in, kay?" Gilbert's scratchy voice could be heard, with the shuffling of feet and the pitter patter of little animal paws just outside the door. Kiku squeaked, just enough so that Gilbert (with his super awesome albino hearing) could hear, and four human figures entered, along with about fifteen little animal bodies.

"Voah! You not only sound and feel like shit, you look like it too!" Gilbert exclaimed and sprinted over to where Kiku was hunched in his chair. He glanced at his puke filled bucket, then back at Kiku. The albino grabbed the Japanese man's bucket- and boy, was it heavy- and went into the bathroom, dumping the contents of Kiku's stomach into the toilet.

Meanwhile, Feliciano fretted about Kiku's health, nearly fainting but eventually was able to calm down, to Kiku's content. Ludwig ajusted Kiku very carefully and gently so that he was more comfortable. A lot more comfortable than having his back stabbed by the edge of the seat, his neck bending so far that his chin was touching his chest. A lot more comfortable indeed.

Rough, but also very calming hands pet his hair soothingly. Who's was it? Feliciano was in the kitchen, making a meal, and Ludwig was cleaning the counters and sink for him. Gilbert was still cleaning out his bucket, maybe puking once too.

He soon realized who it was from the cats pooling around his chair and nuzzling his legs. He leaned into Heracles' touch, gasping lightly when the hands brushed over his neck. He loved it when Heracles pet him like that, and would only allow these touches from him. He didn't know why, usually he wouldn't let anyone touch him at all, since anxiety would overcome him, but something about Heracles' soft fingertips would make the anxiety suddenly wash away.

Gilbert came back from the bathroom with a clean bucket, offering it to Kiku. Kiku slowly raised his arm to take it, almost dropping it from the lack of strength he had in his pale fingers. He set it next to him, watching as Gilbert sat down on the ground, almost squishing a cat. His eyes wandered to Feliciano and Ludwig in the kitchen, a very slight smile appearing on his lips when he saw Ludwigs arm subtly wrapped around Feliciano's waist. He then gathered the strength to move his head to look at Heracles. Heracles met his gaze and smiled, the same sleepy look on his face. The Greek's hand wandered down to Kiku's shoulders, rubbing them slightly and then moving back up to his neck and scalp. Kiku shivered and slowly turned back to the TV. Gilbert had turned Hetalia: Paint it, White! on again and was intently watching it. He said that Prussia was as awesome as he was.

A few days passed with Heracles calming down Kiku and his stomach with gentle touches, and Feliciano and Ludwig eventually joined the other four to watch Paint it, White! and other episodes of the anime. Kiku only threw up about two or three times, (Gilbert always emptying the bucket afterwards) thanks to Feliciano's help with getting the Ginger Ale and using nausia patches he stole from his brother's house, and, of course, Heracles' infamous massage therapy.

When Ludwig thought that it might be time to leave, Kiku was feeling alot better already. Gilbert said that they should stay one more day, just in case, because Kiku might suddenly become sick again, sicker than before, and he didn't want to fly all the way back again.

"Oh, and because I don't like seeing you so sick," he added with a shy smile.

Kiku said that they could leave if they wanted, so Ludwig dragged a sleeping Feliciano back home to Germany, Gilbert in tow. Heracles decided to stay. Kiku felt alot better though, thanks to the four's help. He knew that if one of those four got sick, he had a debt to pay off to one of them.

Maybe...

"Maybe having caretaker is not that bad, Heracres."

**xXx**

**Aaaaaand that's the end of this story. Sorry folks! Maybe if I get enough convincing, I'll make another chapter where Luddy, Feli, Gil, or Heracles gets terribly sick, and Kiku has to take care of one of them. Maybe. If you think it's a good idea, put in all your convincing words and then say who you want to see getting sick. :3**

**Otherwise, I'm done writing any more chapters for this story. My sickness ended about a month or so ago, and I feel alot better. The second day, though, just moving my tongue around my mouth would make shards of pain shoot through my head. It was probably the worst feeling I've ever had.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this~! Danke, grazie, and arigatou for reading!**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


End file.
